Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf
Mikoto Maria Thurwolf(née Tearson) is the daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson and younger sister to Christopher "Reeve" tearson and also the Adoptive mother of Rena Appearance Compared to the abnormal and huge similar appearance of her mother, Mikoto Maria is a very tall, slender woman with long raven black hair, large chest, and brown eyes that have long, voluminous lashes Personality Mikoto was a very calm,kind and cheerful woman. She cared about her family deeply, and knew how to help them with their sad problems. She also gave her son advice and tried to remind him about his father. She seemed to like her twin son better where her husband seemed to prefer himself. She was a very good mother, seeing as how her twin son was able to talk to her better than his father, like her twin son. she can rarely can get angry quick Character Relationships *Mother of the twins *One-time lover to Renton Michael Sr thurwolf *sacrificing herself for her twin children to live peacefuly *Daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson *younger sister to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson *Adoptive Mother to Rena Weapony :See More: Tearson Bow (Borken in half) Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her family *her Twin children *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) Her Dislikes *cowardlyness *Sharona and Ellie of lily five *being dead again *Blood *violence *evil Quotes *"be strong..sighs" (Mikoto Maria Thurwolf talking about her son) *"to bad, looks like you lost to me [''wink]" (Mikoto when she was being herself ) *"honor..is the only way to fight as a raven" History Being the daughter of Tearson clan. with a father named Vincent Vyron Tearson and along with her beautiful mother Ayeka Nayru Tearson, she grew up with her older brother along. Adulthood She is the daughter of Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Nayru. Mikoto normally as a miko at the family's local shrine. where she meets Renton at a trainyard and asks him to read to her a story. Apparently because she can see spirits. Standing there crying she reveals that ther. But somehow she ended up inviting Renton back to her home. After revealing her home to the shocked Renton, she invited him in for coffee. It was love at first sight. since she was Vincent and Ayeka Naryu's only child and had a older brother and thus Renton married into the family. The birth of the twins She would eventually become pregnant, but her father foresaw that the child's future and it was decided the child would have to be watch over right after it's birth. To make matters good, Mikoto was carrying identical twins and there would be no way of seeing them apart. They would have to watch over them both. Giving birth after a painfull labor, she gave birth to her first and second son and daughter, Michael Jr and Michelle. But due to her schedule, Keiko was able to raise both of the twins Death Reborn - Recovoring at Shimokita with her mother Trivia *the name meaning Mikoto Maria, comes from "Miko"(White) and "koto"(wolf). if one mixs the name into one. well trun into a meaning of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arctic_Wolf "White wolf"] External Links Category:Characters Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Shapeshifters Gallery Mikoto_Maria.jpg|Mikoto watching over her children. in white wolf form Mikoto.jpg|Mikoto in her human form